janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Ninety
is the 9th episode of Season 5 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis A PLACE IN THE FAMILY — When Jane (Gina Rodriguez) and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) join forces to pitch a pilot, Jane is excited until she discovers a secret about her book being published. Alba (Ivonne Coll) and Jorge (guest star Alfonso DiLuca) make an important decision about their future together. Rafael asks Jane to allow Luisa (guest star Yara Martinez) to meet Mateo (Elias Janssen), but she is unsure of her decision. Meanwhile, Petra (Yael Grobglas) and JR's (guest star Rosario Dawson) relationship is once again tested. Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :Elias Janssen as Mateo Solano Villanueva :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Special Guest Star :Brooke Shields as River Fields Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Tommy Dorfman as Bobby Guest starring :Alex Fernandez as Father Gustavo :Evan Todd as Jeremy Howe Co-Starring :Mia Allan as Anna :Ella Allan as Ellie :Cali DiCapo as Young Jane :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia :Christopher Allen as Dennis Chambers :Gigi Bermingham as Female Network Exec :Matthew Rocheleau as Male Network Exec :Bob Chang as Server :Marie Del Marco as Hotel Maid Quotes Trivia * Jorge and Alba finally marry!!!! * Jane becomes a telenovela writer. * Jane gifts Alba a framed flower, like the one Alba gave Jane to "protect" in order to remain a virgin until marriage. ** This partially leads Alba and Jorge to marry the next day. * Mateo and Luisa meet for the first time ** She tells Mateo she was traveling which is why they didn't meet until now * JR has been successfully spending time with the girls and has to spend time alone with them * JR tells Petra that the twins are spoiled, which Petra agrees they are * JR gets offered a job in the legal field, but it's in Houston, TX * There's a brief homage to The Shining twins, featuring Anna and Ellie PARALLELS * Alba and Jorge marry in the same church that Jane and Michael did, except it's the immediate family only for their wedding ** Xo walks Alba down the aisle, as Alba walked her daughter down the aisle and they both walked Jane down the aisle ** For the third and presumably final time, the choir sings about sex, this time to Alba in the vein that Jane heard it when she married and when Jane planned to have pre-marital sex * Alba and Jorge start making out and stop when Alba sees the framed flower on her wall, just as Jane and Michael in the Pilot *Also like Michael and Jane, Alba and Jorge's first time having sex is depicted in a short animation segment — theirs in black and white, however, mostly. FLASHBACKS * When Jane was 11, she wanted to get her photo in the newspaper, in hope of that her dad would want to meet her. 'Revelations' * Dennis calls Rafael, while he is with Luisa and Mateo. Rose funneled all her fail-safe money into Luisa's account, suggesting Rose and Luisa may still be in working together! Photos 90lavender.jpg 90trio.jpg 90jogelio.jpg 90familia.jpg 90xalba.jpg 90jane.jpg 90rogelio.jpg 90janero.jpg 90janev.jpg 90Bobby.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5